majonomahofandomcom-20200216-history
Bernkastel Ushiromiya
Bernkastel is the main Antagonist-Deuteragonist in the series. she is the eldest sister in the Ushiromiya family. Character Summary: She was once the Antagonist since she betrayed all of her promises, and been transported as Deuteragonist since she is the only one who had the power to tie with the other personalities. she was said to have a bitter past which made her vengeful and power hungry, her past when she was still nine years old she was schooling in a school we're ordinary humans learn, she gain a lot of friends there which includes Mia Kuzumi, but after weeks in the school she noticed that Mia was not present in the day of Friday which made her felt worried. after their class she wen't home to her close cousins (Shindou and Tsurugi) and along with their mom Moka Ushiromiya. they watched news, and suddenly Bern heared something shocking in the news, the newscaster reported thet a girl named Mia Kuzumi (her only best friend in school) was kept in a barrel and was burried alive although there is no evidence since they saw Mia's body in a barricaded room, and Mia's bones was seem's to be disintegrating. after what she heared about Mia's death she was quiet in school and less cheerful, after a few weeks without Mia she recieved a letter that she was been accepted in a Witchcraft and Wizardry school and noted not to show the letter to anyone only to her family. she then left her school when she wen't to the train station she wondered where she will go she saw a group of kids that mentioned the word "There are many Muggles here" (Which means many of non-magic folk) and the kid was Sonozaki Ryuuji and was told to walk strait into the wall to enter the Train express to the witchcraft and wizardry school, so she follows him until she was successful to pass the wall. when they arrived the school she noticed that the other students glared at her like she is too young to be in this magical school, but no wonder why she read what they're mind easily. at class she was seen to be always staring at Ryuuji and suddenly she sensed his emotions which is elated. during the subject of Defense against the dark arts she failed on doing one simple defense spell which made the entire class laugh except for Ryuuji, and her two close cousins, which made Bernkastel furious the entire class was shock to hear an loud explosive lightning from outide the school ground and might be the possible result of Bernkastel's anger, she then walk out the class and wen't to her own boarding room, then she heard three light sound knocks in the door she wen't to open the door and shock that it was the six year old boy from the other class and introduced himself as Kirino Ranmaru, Bernkastel then ask furiously on what do he needs, Kirino just said it with a smile that their potion class was about to start, so Bernkastel walk pass Kirino and wen't to her class but all Kirino thinks is how cool Bernkastel is. when Bernkastel went in the room she was neglected and backstab but no wonder why she read they're actions and then glared at Ryuuji seeing his smile makes her feel calm and relief. after class she meet up with three group of girls which is Kanou Sumire, Satoko Hojo and Yuri Koigakubo, she was been bullied and was told "You're not here to learn magic! you're here to flirt to Sonozaki-kun! well anyway your not great at magic!" the she was shock why she have sensed the three girls Stamina, Energy, Power and Speed without hesitating, all she reply was "Sorry, I'm on a hurry I need to go to the next class." Which made Kanou Sumire angry and pulled Bernkastel's hair with strong impact and slam her in the ground, which made the other Ushiromiya's furious, Bernkastel stood up quickly and run towards the grand door to go to the Magical school ground's and she meet two adults talking to each other which is Hazuki Sonozaki and Ouka Furude, and suddenly Hazuki then call her and said "You must be the new girl that my son escorted right?" all Bernkastel answered with a tear in her eye "Yes I am" Hazuki then smiled and also Ouka smiled saying that "She is an extremely great witch." With a shock Bernkastel then pardon herself and go back to their classroom and meet up with the girls again, the girls then gave her a piece of paper and a pen, with Sumire said that it's a magical pen, they made Bernkastel wrote "I wish I was not born" and then suddenly she felt stinging pain in her left hand there she saw blood and open wounds which form a setence, and that sentence is "I wish I was not born" although she cried a little bit, then the girls poured water in Bernkastel's body which made her sulking wet and unable to go to the classroom, she stayed in the her room crying with embarrassment, so she change her dress into her Witch dress and put up a strict face on the way she meet her elder brother Suzune, but Suzune just passed by saying "You deserve being bullied" which made Bernkastel shock so she ran towards the classroom and she ran towards Ryuuji, she remain silent since Ryuuji greeted her "Good afternoon" she just nod her head and wen't pass through his side, and then again she met Sumire Kanou alone walking towards her, Sumire pulled Bernkastel's left hand pressing the wound so badly, lucky that Ryuuji told Sumire to stop it with a furious temper, which made Sumire envy that one of the "three top boys" was on Bernkastel's side, at the next few weeks it seems that Ryuuji skipped class and her two close cousins we're separated from her classroom to the other and replaced them with Suzune, then Kanou Sumire replaces Shindou everytime the teacher is out Kanou always set rude and violent actions to Bernkastel like throwing books to her, pushing her and pull her hair, which made the class laugh even Suzune laugh although Suzune was still eleven years old, then everyone was shock that Sumire was lifted through the air and was slam back to the ground, and blood was drifting from Sumire's head which Suzune knew that it's Bernkastel's magic but still Bernkastel was un-aware of it until Bernkastel lose control of it and controled the table and smash it on Sumires face which everyone screamed with fear, but Suzune was furious, after Suzune told Bernkastel that it was her magic Bernkastel then ran off and go fast as she can to her room but Satoko was on her way along with Yuri koigakubo and slap Bernkastel so hard, then Bernkastel trip in the ground fainted since the slap was to hard, Satoko then drag Bernkastel to a hidden chamber and there Bernkastel got her nails ripped and arms scared she then wen't to the next class we're Shindou and Tsurugi we're classified, then asked Shindou that did he knew where ryuuji is, but all shindou replied is "I'm really really sorry Itoko-sama he said he will be back few days" so Bernkastel have no choice but to wait for him. after few days Ryuuji still did not come back after three years, Bernkastel turned twelve years old, she've become the "Strongest Witch in the World" and was been feared by bullies and Kirino was already nine years old but acts like a fifteen year old boy, and Shindou was twelve also while Tsurugi is already thirteen equal aged as Suzune, Suzune turned soft hearted and kind, caring for his sister but Bernkastel turned mean and selfish more like power hungry although she is kind deep down, and said that Suzune's new traits was created by Miracle and the people in the school is starting to idolize her is also a creation of miracle, she then lose her trust and Kindness towards Suzune, while Suzune cares for her already although she cares for him but just keep it inside to make her revenge obvious, she then gets along with Ryuuji and also she has a love interest on him, she grew fourteen she and became more powerful than ever which is she turned into the level of unbeatable and tied with the other personalities. but then when she was fourteen years old she is finally the Antagonist, but she is not the main antagonist, she aims to delete Erika Ushiromiya's existence it's maybe because to make Suzuno nor Nagumo her slave, but afterwards she then became the Deuteragonist and travel along with the Diamond dust. she was said to marry Ryuuji in the future. Personality: When she was still young both her and her elder brother was opposites, she was kind and Suzune was Rebellious but when they grow up things mixed up and She became Rebellious and Suzune became kind. True Personality: She is strict, responsible, egoism, egotistical, sarcastic, devious and have and Heroism trait. Appearance: She has blue long hair and Emotionless steel purple eyes. Memorable Quotes: "It's not one of my hobby to use magical abilities on you" To: Kanou Sumire (Strict) "Nii-sama! help me please! Why?! are you not with me are you with Sumire!?" To: Suzune (Emotional) "I wish we can be together someday, without any problems." To: Ryuuji (Sad) "I have no reason to tell you." To: Everyone who ask her a question (Cocky) "Hey Itoko-sama... is it okay to you that i'll sleep here in your mansion?" To: Shindou Bernkastel's Trickery: She is cunning and can easily temp. she once tricked Suzuno to go to the bottom part of the "Forbidden forest of death" to set the Blue Sapphire there so that a important portal for only Bernkastel to open, in exchange of a Miracle that Erika will be less problematic and heal her complication from illness, so Suzuno risk his life he even landed almost dead to do it and the portal was opened so he wen't back to the Diamond dust but the result is nothing Bernkastel just tricked him and Erika's problem and complication increase it's because of the bad Miracle Bernkastel created only just for Erika. she just underetimates Suzuno and the others since she is equal powered to the Other personalities, but she declared that a Miracle can still happen to make her stronger than the Other selves but that miracle will take a long time to be created. Magical Abilities: >Miracle- She has the ability to make Miracle occur >Certainty- She can make a enemy die or give up since if she want's to be certain in one thing it will give an absolute result >Black Scythe- She carries a black scythe that can separate Miracles from reality >Summoning- She also has the ability to summon her pieces like Mistrene and Satan >She also has the ability to make ones existence vanquish Trivia: >She and her brother Suzune was opposite when young and opposite when they grow up >She really can't defeat Mistrene but she is still concidered as more powerful than since Mistrene is the inferior >She loves to use people like what she did to Suzuno >It is also possible that she turned evil because of her past 69220.jpg 105283.jpg 109102.jpg